The Jade Fox Club
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Finn's been feeling rather lonely lately,so when Stork gives him a special pass to go to an inter-species dating club,the storm hawk gives it a shot.but while there he discovers the secret life of another sky knight that will rock his world.Finn/Suzy-Lu.


A/N: I don't own Storm Hawks

The Jade Fox Club

As much as he thought of himself as a ladies' man, Finn was starting to grow tired of every girl rejecting him and needless to say it was starting to get to him. No matter the terra or how heroic he tired to look to the girls, the sharp-shooter always got a no from any female he tired to ask out. At first he merely shrugged it off and moved on, but nowadays it was really getting to him, he even began to envy the growing relationship between Aerrow and Piper. Right now Finn was sitting around the flight deck and talking with Stork about his situation, granted he would have talked to Junko about this, but the Wallop was fixing his skimmer and he didn't really want to talk to either Aerrow or Piper about something like this.

"I just feel really alone these days Stork ya'know?" he said to the Merb "I mean yeah I shouldn't really be letting this get to me, but it is"

"Well you're just trying to date human girls, and look where that got you" The pilot asked uncaringly as he flew the Condor "why not try something else?"

"Wait, are you talking about inter-species dating?" Finn asked "That stuff's way too crazy for me"

Stork rolled his eyes and grunted, he really didn't want to be talking to his teammate and just wanted fly the ship. He then thought of an idea to get the boy off his back, he left his post and went to his room without saying a word. A few minutes later he returned with a small red card in his hand.

"Here's a pass to the Jade Fox Club, a friend of mine works there and gave me this" Stork explained as he handed the card to his friend "I'm not fond of the whole dating scene, but maybe it can help in case you change your mind"

The sharp-shooter looked at the red card; the pass allowed anyone to enter the Jade Fox Club without charge or identification, but Finn still wasn't too keen on Stork's idea. He had heard of the Jade Fox Club before and knew it was an inter-species strip club on Terra Neon, but it was a chance to meet some new women even if they weren't human and he figured it was worth at least a shot.

"Uh…thanks Stork" he replied, not knowing what else to say "Who knows, maybe I'll find a girlfriend while I'm there"

….

As Finn stood about twenty feet away from the club, he began to wonder if he should really give idea a chance; his parents were dead set against inter-species relationships and always taught him that it was unnatural and wrong to fall in love with another person who isn't human. Then again, he never did listen to his parents much.

The archer did a double check on his attire for the night before going in; he was wearing a dark brown hooded jacket with blue jeans. Finn took a deep breath as he walked toward the club while trying to look cool about it. When he approached the bouncer at the front door he handed the pass to him and was allowed inside without even a word spoken to him about his age or if he was even a sky knight.

When the sky knight entered the packed club, he took in all the sights around him. There was a bar, a runway for the strippers (who were all non-human) a DJ and a dance floor on the first floor. On the second floor Finn could see several rooms where inter-species lovers could 'express their love'.

"Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?" the sky knight thought to himself

For a quick second Finn thought about turning around and leavening, but he remembered why he came all the way here and decided to stay for least an hour or two before he would leave. He took a seat on a bar stool and ordered up a drink while watched the girls on the runway teasing the men whistling and making cat-calls to them. The sky knight stayed like that for a half hour and came to a conclusion.

"I don't belong here" He said under his breath

He got up and was headed to the door, but then voice came over the club's speakers and what the announcers said really got the love sick boy's interested.

"And now ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause to our present to you: the lovely Miss Suzy-Lu!"

Finn froze where he stood after hearing that, Suzy-Lu a stripper? Leader of the Absolute Zeros and well respected Sky Knight, That Suzy-Lu?

He just had to see this show.

He grabbed a seat in empty chair next to the runway and watched as Blizzarin smoothly and sexually stepped out from behind the curtains. He put his hood over his head so the fellow sky knight couldn't see him. The sharp-shooter was awestruck by the women as she danced gently and exotic across the runway, wearing only a light green bikini. He looked on with lust running wild through his mind as Suzy-Lu grabbed hold of the pole at the end of the runway and continued her dance as the music played on.

Finn really, really, _**really**_ wanted to be that pole right now.

While the other men in the club merely threw their money onto the stage, the archer got up and walked toward where the Blizzarin was performing and reached out with his money in his hand to the women. He made sure to keep his head low when she bent down to casually take the money from him, however he did look up quickly to see Suzy-Lu smile at him while she put his money into her bra. Finn then went back his seat and sat back down and watched the rest of the sky knight's show before waltz back off stage.

"It's official, I'm furry for Suzy-Lu" the sharp-shooter thought to himself as he applauded the Blizzarin's performance

When the rest of girls came back for their show, Finn decided to get one more drink then call it a night. He went back to the bar and ordered a round of tequila, as he drank down the alcoholic beverage; he felt a tap on his shoulder. The young sky knight spun around and was taken aback by the sight before him. Standing there was Suzy-Lu wearing a white tank top and a pair of black thigh-high shorts.

"Hiya Finn!" she greeted warmly

"How did you know it was me?" The younger sky knight asked as he put his hood down

"I picked up you're scent the second you stepped in here don'cha know?" The blizzarin answered "Or did y'a forget that my kind has a stronger sense of smell?"

"Oh" Finn said, blushing a bit "Please don't tell anyone I was here Suzy-Lu! I swear I'll never breathe a word about your dance!"

Before the boy had a full-fledged freak out in the club, Suzy-Lu put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Easy Finn, its ok" she reassured "I don't care that you're here nor do I care if word gets out about my dance"

"Really?" was all Finn could say to her

"Yep" she replied with a warm smile "I love this job and wouldn't give a damn if every single person in Atmos found out"

"Well that's good for you, but I should go now" the sharp-shooter said as he turned and walked away

"Now hold on eh" The blizzarin said to the blond casually "care for another drink? I'm buying"

"Well…maybe one more round" He said to her as he sat down next to her

"That's the sprit!" Suzy cheered "hey Bobby, to rounds of whiskey over here! And leave the bottle!"

And so the two sky knights drank to heart's content, laughing and joking about every from the Cyclonians to their own friends, until Finn ended up asking the big question that had been in his head.

"So I gotta ask Suzy, why did you become a part-time dancer?" he questioned

And without missing a beat the leader of the Absolute Zeros answered him.

"Well to tell you the truth, this was my job before I became a sky knight" She explained "I've had plenty of chances to quit, but I've have so many friends here, I've even become like a mother figure for the new girls and I love the attention from the crowd even if they sometimes get a bit grabby"

Finn sat there for a few seconds looking into his drink without making a word, trying to understand the words that were just spoken to him. Suzy-Lu began to grow worried if she told him too much at once.

"Maybe I should've kept my trap shut eh?" She said "I'll leave you alone if y' want"

"No, no please stay" the human sky knight almost begged "I just didn't know how to respond to that, I think it's great that you're not abounding your friends that you've probably known longer than your own squadron"

"Thanks Finn" The Blizzarin replied with a thoughtful grin "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions for you starting with as to how y'a got in here?"

"Stork gave me a special pass to get in" The boy elaborated "He said some friend of his who works here gave it to him, but he didn't want it"

"Heh, figures" Suzy-Lu said as she took a sip of her drink "I give the Merb a gift and he gives to someone else"

The Storm Hawk jumped a bit in surprise at what the sky knight said to him. Was she serious?

"You gave Stork the pass?" He asked "But why?"

"Because I figured he needed to get out of that damn ship and find himself a girl eh" The dancer answered "But I guess I was wrong, now onto my second question"

"Sure, shoot" was only thing Finn said

Suzy leaned forward and got close to the human.

"Did you like my dance?" She whispered in his ear, her voice thick with lust

The sharp-shooter was a bit hesitant at first, but then he quickly caught on to what she was really getting at and got his stride back.

"I loved every second of it" he whispered back to her ear

"Y'a know…" she mentioned as leaned back from Finn's head "I'd be more than willing to give you a private show back my place"

"I'd like that Suzy-Lu" Finn replied "I'd like that a lot"

Without saying another word to one another, the two sky knights left the club and headed back to Terra Blizzaris, holding each other's hand. The archer had about a thousand things going through his head about what was about to happen, but the two best words summed up everything that the boy about the upcoming events.

"Chica-Cha"


End file.
